righteous_gemstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
They Are Weak, But He Is Strong
"They Are Weak, But He Is Strong" is the third episode of the first season of The Righteous Gemstones (T.V. Series). Synopsis Aimee-Leigh's elderly brother Baby Billy returns to the Gemstone ministry, bringing along his much younger wife Tiffany; Jesse closes ranks on his co-conspirators to root out the identity of his blackmailers. Plot Gideon gets into character for his big reunion with the family after apparently spending time in Los Angeles, by psyching himself up in his teenage-bedroom mirror. Subsequently, the whole household is off to church. Meanwhile, the other two Gemstone siblings and father Eli peruse the new prayer center in a mall. Baby Billy confronts Eli over his appointment to said shopping center church; to be a ‘martyr’ Billy accepts the position. Freeman, the brother-in-law to the Gemstone patriarch, then begins his hilariously enigmatic preaching. We learn that Jesse resents Gideon for abandoning the family and that the son wants to be a Hollywood stuntman. Danny McBride’s character also hates his father, played by the incredible John Goodman, for being miserable since the mother passed. Following this, the car park at the mall is littered with flyers denouncing the Gemstones, placed by Locust Grove – the rival First Baptist Church. Amber Gemstone plans a party for son, Gideon. whilst he is further intimidated by Scotty the simple criminal. Jesse’s crew have a meeting where one member, the comedic Gregory, has unwisely made souvenirs of their crime. They discuss CCTV footage of the prospective blackmailers. Then Jesse interrogates Levi in case it’s an inside job. However, Gideon intervenes unintentionally, though Levi is forgiven for being generalized suspicious. Baby Billy and Eli attend a Locust Grove sermon and quibble over methods; while us the audience know both are con men. They confront the Locust Pastor, Johnny Seasons, whom asks then to leave in no uncertain terms. Seasons also accuses them of invading his home when he scared off a team of the affiliated congregation through gunfire. Although this fresh confrontation ends with the Gemstone boss throwing a stake through the church steeple’s window. Billy quits and calls Eli Righteous. During a family dinner, where Eli’s demeanor is talked over, Judy laughs at Jesse’s misbehaving son Pontius; the former storms off. Then the main cast ridicule Billy but decide to entice him back. Whilst he is vandalizing his Gemstone Church, Billy is upstaged by another vandal gang – Seasons’ associates. After Eli saves Tiffany and Billy, the men strip the thugs and send them naked through the unsuspecting mall. The brothers-in-law reconsider their differences as the episode ends. An amazingly fitting but unintentionally comedy song accompanies the end credits. Cast Main *Danny McBride as Jesse Gemstone *John Goodman as Dr. Eli Gemstone *Adam DeVine as Kelvin Gemstone *Edi Patterson as Judy Gemstone *Tony Cavalero as Keefe Chambers *Cassidy Freeman as Amber Gemstone *Skyler Gisondo as Gideon Gemstone *Walton Goggins as "Baby" Billy Freeman *Gregory Alan Williams as Martin Imari *Tim Baltz as Benjamin Jason "BJ" Barnes *Dermot Mulroney as Rev John Wesley Seasons *Jennifer Nettles as Aimee-Leigh Gemstone Gallery Images References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes